The Three Crystals
__NOEDITSECTION__ 'The Three Crystals' I was with my family at some sort of party (I was in a house that was a strange mix of my sister's house and my mom's, and everything was rearranged). I decided that I shall eat some leftover pizza that just so happened to be very delicious. My sister (whom doesn't live far away but lives close by to my house in real life), decided that she needed to go pick some things up. We left the house, and she became a strange man who escorted me to some ancient temple. At this point, I became a black dragon (similar to the baby dragon seen in "Reversal of the Heart." Once we reached the temple place, I saw that there were 3 crystals, each of which were supposed to grant magical abilities. The man I'm with had me take one of them. I decided that I would go up a tree, that was at least 100 - 300 feet tall (similar in height to the one of the tallest trees in the world, Hyperion). There was a stairway that went all the way up the tree, and at the top there was a trapdoor that lead into the canopy. I was only able to put my top half through the trapdoor. A talking chimpanzee and its son came over to me (however I was not actually able to see the apes themselves, only their shadow over me). Suddenly, the whole entire tree shook, and I was forced to sprint down the stairs back down to the ground (or fly down the stairs, I'm not really sure). I saw a space craft (like a militaristic car with wings), fly toward me. Somehow, I knew that whatever or whomever was in it wanted to either capture, or kill me. And so, I took to the skies at blinding speeds, flapping my wings energetically. Despite my great speed, and the height I was now at (above the clouds), the aircraft continued to chase me. I went straight into a storm in order to lose them, but to no avail. Finally, I went back down to the ground. As I looked around, I found that there hadn't just been one ship, but two ships that had followed me. Then, I realized I had the ability to breathe fire. I destroyed both ships with my powerful purple flames, only to have a absolutely colossal mother ship show up. Two more aircraft came out from two ports under the massive ship (about 6 ports in all under the ship). But, as I went to destroy one of them, a lot more aircraft came out, and they began to combine, to form legs, arms, a torso, and a head. Finally, once it was finished, a gigantic humanoid robot stood before me, as tall as the tree that I had previously climbed. I bombarded the great brute with flames (for some reason each appendage of the creature was labeled with a health bar). It lost one of its legs, but continued to stand as if it had lost none. Eventually, I managed to destroy it. Dreamer: MemoryAngel Date: April 17th, 2018 Category:Dreams Category:Long Dreams Category:Good Dreams Category:Epic Dreams Category:Greatest Dreams Category:MemoryAngel's Dreams